Sweetheart
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: Some Vday :SangoMiroku: fluff, with a little :KagomeInuyasha: Candy hearts and a certain sneaky girl from the future oooooooh fun. Oneshot R


**A/N**: I FINALLY wrote this. I had many many many many drafts and I think I like this one the best. So enjoy the mindless fluff…why am I talking like you know me? Only the Arty kids know me…well then…HIIIIIII!

_**Sweetheart**_

**__**

"Uuuuuuugh!" Like so many times before Kagome Higurashi sat at the edge of the bone-eaters well struggling to pull her mammoth yellow backpack up the last few inches and fully into the Feudal Era. "Where's…Inuyasha…when you need…him?" She huffed out between pulls, finally succeeding in heaving the backpack out and settling it between her feet. She sighed contently and turned her face to the sun, smiling as the warmth hit her skin. "Onward." She declared, heaving the pack onto her shoulders and beginning the walk to Kaede's.

* * *

"Kagome's back!" Inuyasha looked up at the sound of Shippo's excited call and grunted, preferring to stay where he was, rather than going to meet Kagome like the others.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo crowded around Kagome welcoming her back, and in Shippo's case, hopping for some sweets. Kagome beamed at them and let her heavy pack fall to the ground at Inuyasha's feet. "I could've used some help with carrying that you jerk." She spit while glaring at him.

"Yeah Inuyasha! Why can't you ever be a gentlemen and help Kagome!" Shippo squeaked, and hid behind Sango's leg at the sight of Inuyasha's own evil glare.

"He does have a point." Inuyasha's glare was re-directed to Miroku who laughed nervously and looked to Kagome for help.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Stop it you big babies. Today is not a day for fighting. It's Valentine's Day for goodness sake!" Inuyasha didn't stop glaring at Miroku and Shippo but the young kitsune quirked an eyebrow.

"What's Valentine's Day, Kagome?"

Kagome grinned and began digging through her backpack for something. "It's a day…" a few books come flying out "in my time…" a first aid kit and some shirts "where friends and family and…Ah Ha!" Kagome resurfaced with 5 boxes in her hands. "where friends, family, and couples exchange gifts like flowers or candy." She held up the boxes for them to see. Kagome handed a box to each of her companions and then sat down with her own little box.

"What are they Kagome?" Sango asked turning the little pastel colored box around in her hands.

"You open it like this." She paused to pop the box open. "Then you eat the little candies inside. They're shaped like hearts and each has a mushy little word or sentence or question on it." She read a pink heart aloud 'call me' and popped it in her mouth. "They're just for fun, and they taste good." She grinned as each of her friends; even stubborn Inuyasha opened the box and took out a candy.

"What does mine say, Kagome?" Shippo asked excitedly as the others skipped the reading aloud and went right to the eating.

"It says 'You're Sweet.'" Kagome gigged as Shippo popped the candy in his mouth and bit down on it.

"These are really quite good Kagome." Miroku stated eying Sango as she slowly at her candy, nodding her agreement.

"Well I'm glad you like them." Kagome stood and pull another box from her backpack. "I want to go find Kaede and give her some. Inuyasha will you come with me?"

"What for?" Inuyasha grumbled downing three more candy hearts.

"Because I want you to." Kagome said putting on her best innocent puppy face. "Please?" Inuyasha sighed, scrunching his face up to show his displeasure but agreed and walked off with her, Shippo in toe, leaving Miroku and Sango alone at the hut.

For a few moments they sat in silence munching their candy, until Miroku upturned his box and shook it to prove to himself it was empty. Sango was looking elsewhere and so didn't notice Miroku eying up her candy like a little kid. He grinned and reached out snatching the candy hearts from Sango's hand.

"Hey!" Sango expressed jumping up and chasing after the now fleeing Miroku. "Give them back Houshi!" Miroku chuckled running half-heartedly and eating Sango's candy.

"I've always dreamed of you chasing me Sango!" He laughed jovially while Sango's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

Suddenly Miroku's laughter stopped and he doubled-over, falling to the soft grass. "Miroku!" Sango called in alarm, running to his side. "Miroku what's wrong, what happened!" Miroku tried to speak, tried to cough, tried to breathe! Sango stared in terror as Miroku began to turn pale. In her final act of desperation, after hitting his back and yelling herself practically horse, Sango remembered what Kagome had told her once.

CPR.

She leaned down, pinching his nose with her fingers and covered his mouth with her own. Sango gave a big breath and came up for air. She checked Miroku's breathing, and finding nothing, went in for another breath. But this time, Miroku's arms wrapped around Sango, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

Sango pulled away viciously. "Houshi! You pervert!" She had just begun an evil rant when she tasted sugar on her tongue. She reached into her mouth and pulled out a, slightly hard to read, candy heart.

'You take my breath away'

Sango stared in awe at the little candy in her palm. Breathing heavily, her face covered in a hot blush she looked up at Miroku who had propped himself up on his elbows. He was grinning like a fool. "You did that on purpose." She said slowly still in shock. Sango's face grew redder and her fists clenched. "You dirty pervert!"

Miroku was up and running by the time Sango had made up her mind to beat him till her bleed candy hearts. "Happy Valentine's Day Sango!" He called over his shoulder, as he ran for his life.

* * *

Kagome grinned. "I told you." Inuyasha watched Sango chase Miroku around the well.

"You didn't do anything, except make Sango mad." He said, slightly confused.

Kagome tutted. "Oh ye of little faith." She said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N**: I promised I'd get it out for V-day. Here Lonnie-kins! I dedicate it to you+your amazing S/M fluff talent! 


End file.
